


what is a Het?

by beverlyharsh



Series: the Het? verse [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 10th grade, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Furry Patrick Hocksetter, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Gen, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Polyamory, Questioning Ben Hanscom, Sophmore Year, bev richie and eddie love mh unironically and its canon bye, bevchie are the BEST duo ngl, bevlon makes me soft, bill/ben is underrated and i won't STAND FOR IT, streddie is my fav ever, used to be a it/st gc fic but that was WAY TOO MUCH so i took out the st kids sorry, wentworth is a homophobe, who dies and when will they die u'll never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverlyharsh/pseuds/beverlyharsh
Summary: nobody asked for another it gc fic but here i amtrash: i want drugbigbilly: that's the moodbeverlyharsh: fuck utrash: don't cheat on mikebeverlyharsh: i hate ya'll





	1. jonson makes everyone wanna die

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to what is a Het? !!1111!1111 if this becomes popular i'll make a discord server lol
> 
> the only establisHed relationships so far are mike/bev oof
> 
> i love rarepairs so uh yeah those

**what is a Het?**   _(3:45 pm)_

 

**beverlyharsh:**  jonson is REALLY pressing my buttons rn

**trash:** what did she do this time

**beverlyharsh:** she put my fucking mental stretch #5 as a zero when i wasnt fucking here and she won't let me make it up

**beverlyharsh:** guess whos not coming to school tomorrow!1!!1!

**bennyhandsome:** bEv nO

**beverlyharsh:** bEv yEs!

**Stanny:** Then she'll just put in more zeros, Bev.

**beverlyharsh:** does it look like i mcfucking care

**ed die:** yes??

**ed die:** thats the fucking point bev

**beverlyharsh:** shit u right

**bennyhandsome:** u get me eddie  <3 <3 <3

**ed die:** <3 <3 <3

**bigbilly:** i think not!

**beverlyharsh:** *eyes emoji*

 

 

**4/20 was last month**   _(3:48 pm)_

 

**beverlyharsh:**  bitches that was a #kaspbrough moment

**bigbilly:** i wouldnt say that lol

**beverlyharsh:** *12 eyes emojis*

**trash:** *tea emoji* *frog emoji*

**bigbilly:**  shut your fuck

**beverlyharsh:** <3 love u billy no hetero

**bigbilly:** <3

**beverlyharsh:**  ok but

**beverlyharsh:** what did u mean

**bigbilly:**  um

**beverlyharsh:**  BI LL

**trash:**  i want drug

**bigbilly:**  that's the mood

**beverlyharsh:**  fuck u

**trash:**  don't cheat on mike

**beverlyharsh:**  i hate ya'll 

 

**big bev ; small bill**   _(4:02 pm)_

 

**big bev:**  what was it seriously

**small bill:**  ben

**big bev:**  WHAT


	2. blease btop beverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STAN AND EDDIE ARE GAY (4:27 PM)
> 
> bigbilly: ugh audra phillips is hot
> 
> beverlyharsh: no lies detected
> 
> angel: BILL IS SUCH A H ET
> 
> ed die: sTop being a str8 white male
> 
> bigbilly: i may be a Het but 
> 
> bigbilly: richie ily <3
> 
> trash: ily2 billy boi <3
> 
> ed die: Blocked?
> 
> ed die: i only share with stan
> 
> Stanny: Fact^
> 
> trash: what
> 
> bigbilly: whAT

**what is a Het?** _(9:35 am)_

 

**beverlyharsh:** STANLEY AND EDWARD WHEN WERE YOU SINNERS GOING TO TELL US

**ed die:** ??

**beverlyharsh:** dont play '??' w me

**beverlyharsh:** i saw u two bein cute

**ed die:** OH

**Stanny:** Oh.

**angel:** bev i told you not to say anything

**angel:**  but,,,,,,, this tea

**ed die:** shut up MICHAEL

**trash:** what

**angel:** well um shit fam

**beverlyharsh:** omg no

**beverlyharsh:** shit im sorry rich

**trash:** wh

**ed die:** what why would you need to say sorry to richie you didnt oUT HIM YOU OUTED ME AND ST AN

**Stanny:** Honey, calm down, it's not like they're going to judge us or anything.

**bennyhandsome:**  Oh that was gay

**_angel_ renamed the chat: STAN AND EDDIE ARE GAY**

**ed die:** was that necessary 

**Stanny:** ^

**angel:** yes

 

 

**STAN AND EDDIE ARE GAY** _(2:23 pm)_

 

**trash:** wild lmao

 

 

**STAN AND EDDIE ARE GAY** _(4:27 PM)_  
  
**bigbilly:** ugh audra phillips is hot  
  
**beverlyharsh:** no lies detected  
  
**angel:** BILL IS SUCH A H ET  
  
**ed die:** sTop being a str8 white male  
  
**bigbilly:** i may be a Het but  
  
**bigbilly:** richie ily  <3  
  
**trash:** ily2 billy boi  <3

**bennyhandsome:** no  
  
**ed die:** Blocked?  
  
**ed die:** i only share with stan  
  
**Stanny:** Fact^  
  
**trash:** what  
  
**bigbilly:** whAT  
  
**beverlyharsh:** eDDIE  
  
**bennyhandsome:** wow we are just ready for exposure tonight arent we  
  
**ed die:** shHH

 

  
  
**eds ; bev**

 

  
  
**bev:** stop cheating on stan with richie  
  
**eds:** iM noT yOu kNoW i lOvE mY sTaNnY  <3333  
  
**bev:** tHeN wHaT iS "i only share with stan"?????  
  
**eds:** im in love with richie duH  
  
**bev:** bLOCKED  
  
_*bev took a screenshot of chat!*_

  
  
**bov ; Stab**

  
  
**bov:** [beverly-eddie28.jpg]  
  
**bov:** ur boyf is a CHeaTEr  
  
**Stab:** Um, nope.  
  
**bov:** wot m8  
  
**Stab:** Streddie. :)  
  
**bov:** sTANULEY  
  
**Stab:** Show this to Richie and you're dead meat. :)  
  
_[Read 4:53 PM]_

  
  
**bovolry ; ricardo**

  
  
**bovolry:** RICJUE  
  
**ricardo:** WHAF  
  
**bovolry:** wHO AREBYOU GAY FOR  
  
**ricardo:** no  
  
**bovolry:** RIHCIE YoU TILD ME LIKE TWO DAY S AGO THAT YOU LIEKD SOMEOEN  
  
**ricardo:** i can't read

 

 

  
**bovolry:** wow im taking you off the yearbook committee

  
**ricardo:** NO

  
**bovolry:** ThEn teLl mE

  
**ricardo:** honestly

  
**bovolry:** richie i have an email to mr richardson ready

  
**ricardo:** NO

  
**bovolry:** then spiLL RICHARD

**ricardo:** i only told u that so you would't think i was sAd

**bovolry:** a likely storY

**bovolry:** i KnoW you rich

**ricardo:** shit

**bovolry:** just tell me babes im here for u

**ricardo:** okay so its Big Billiam Denbrough

**bovolry:** richie.

**ricardo:** i dont wanna tell anyone ok everyones gonan judge me

**bovolry:** since when have i

**ricardo:** idk but im not ready

**bovolry:** okay sweetie ily sorry for pressuring u tell me whenever ur ready 

**ricardo:** ily2 mama and its okay i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is moving fast whip dab i dont care i like it
> 
> also thumbs up 4 steddie and bff bev/rich content


	3. kiss kiss *mwah*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but anyone that says hsm 3 sucks is a,,,, liar

**what is a Het? (8:43 am)**

 

beverlyharsh: imagine having everything we ever dreamed

beverlyharsh: don't you want it

trash: maybe

beverlyharsh: don't you see it

trash: kinda...

beverlyharsh: imagine first audition after college i get the lead! 

trash: a part for me?

beverlyharsh: well of course,

trash: yeah right

beverlyharsh: you gotta believe it

beverlyharsh: you and i all the fame

trash: sharpay and whats his name

beverlyharsh: sound exiting?

trash: inviting

beverlyharsh: lets do it then

trash: listening

beverlyharsh: personal stylist agent and a publicist 

trash: but where do i fit into this

beverlyharsh: with you we can win!!!

trash: win the part..?

beverlyharsh: think bigger

trash: become superstars??!!??

beverlyharsh: thats better!!!

beverlyharsh: dont u see that bigger is better and better is bigger

beverlyharsh: a little bit is never enough no no no

bigbilly: blocked

angel: reported  
  
trash: wHy

beverlyharsh: just haters ig :/

angel: no bby its just  
  
angel: i'm in class  
  
beverlyharsh: we all are bby,, smh

bennyhandsome: hi

angel: hi benl!!

beverlyharsh: BEN BBY DONT GET IN TROUBLE

angel: bev loves ben more than me

beverlyharsh: NO ILY MIKE

bigbilly: SKkskKskSKsksK amazing

beverlyharsh: kiss kiss *mwah*

angel: suddenly i'm gay @stan come make out w me

Stanny: On it.

ed die: B L O C K E D

trash: so bev back to hsm3

beverlyharsh: yes pls

beverlyharsh: STanLEY GO AWA Y

Stanny: Eddie, where are you?

ed die: im outside the caf w richie  
  
Stanny: I'm coming there now  
  
ed die: <3

trash: gross i'm leaving  
  
ed die: no tf ur not  
  
beverlyharsh: anYWaSY

beverlyharsh: i hate troy and gabriella 

trash: me 2

trash: a night to remember is iconic

beverlyharsh: fact

bigbilly: fact  
  
angel: fact  
  
bigbilly: fact

angel: this chat is so fuckin messy

ed die: CAN YALL SHUT UP FOR LIKE 5 SECONDS DaMN

ed die: IM WITH MY BF FOOLES

bennyhandsome: i'm sry eddie!!

ed die: its ok ben!

beverlyharsh: geez EDWARD

ed die: i'm muting this chat smh yall suck

beverlyharsh: r00d

ed die: ok i have a study guide byeee

beverlyharsh: ok but we arent doing anything in swenson today

angel: thANK LORD I HaVE HIM AFTER LUNCH AND I NEED TO GET THAT MATH HW DONE

beverlyharsh: yeah speaking of anyone got the chem hw done

bennyhandsome: are you kidding

bennyhandsome: that chem hw took me like 2 minutes

beverlyharsh: SEND

bennyhandsome: [chem-hw-pgs-1-2-3.jpg]

beverlyharsh: thank u ben ily

bennyhandsome: ofc bev!

beverlyharsh: <3!!

angel: U HAVE THE MATH TOO

bennyhandsome: lol no

Stan: [math-hw-answers-1]

angel: stan ur my fav

Stan: Oh, I know.

beverlyharsh: HA

angel: oof

Stanny: I hate this group chat.

 

**Eddie <3 ; stanny<3**

 

Eddie<3: stan 

stanny<3: Yes, honey?

Eddie<3: when are we gonna,,, yknow do something abt richie

stanny<3: I have something in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is all over the place im so sorry!!! but i love u all so much bls kudos and comments make my day
> 
> also can i be crowned queen of rarepairs bc i will write them for u


	4. jyst

**what is a Het? (7:34 AM)**

 

trash: mid terms. make me suicidal.

angel: and that's the mood

beverlyharsh: i can't look at a piece of paper without crying

angel: it's true i've been with her all morning and she's already cried 4 times

ed die: i need to eat but there is no time

Stan: There is ALWAYS time. I'm coming over to drive you to school and get coffee. And breakfast.

ed die: i love my bf

ed die: thank god you learned how to drive early

trash: nice

beverlyharsh: ya'll r nasty

angel: bev, do you want to come over and pet the baby lamb after school?

beverlyharsh: YES BABY LAMBS

Stan: Richie, do you want to come with me and Eddie?

trash: um but ya'll r on a date

Stan: I know you don't wanna ride with your dad. And it can still be a date?

trash: wh

ed die: yeah rich we'd be so happy to have you w us!! 

beverlyharsh: omg it's happening

ed die: bev pls shut

beverlyharsh: yes sorry

trash: what

ed die: rich! pls come with us!! u need a break we know it :((

Stan: You don't have to if you don't want, but we want you to come, really.

trash: yeah i'll go

ed die: OMW W STANLEY

trash: ok

bennyhandsome: i love love

billyboy: pure

 

 

**we know what tf is up (7:52 AM)**   
  


bevvie boo: YA'LL.

benny boy: I KNOW SKIOSJOWDHD

billy babe: they're stupid ass gays

mikey moo: facts

billy babe: i want them to jyst get together already

mikey moo: jyst

bevvie boo: jyst

benny boo: jyst

billy babe: FUCK YOU GUYS

benny boy: ok

mikey moo: *eyes emoji*

billy babe: what

 

 

**what is a Het? (2:04 PM)**

 

trash: OMFG MS CARTER JUST CAME IN WITH FUKCING PATRICK WEARING CAT EARS AND A TAIL

trash: AND THEY STARTED THIS PRESENTATION ON RESPECTING OTHERS ON THE INTERNET

trash: PATRICK SHOWED SCREENSHOTS OF PEOPLE BEING RUDE TO FURRIES AND HE WAS SO MAD I'M GONNA CRY

beverlyharsh: I AM IN HIS CLASS IT IS TRUE IM FUCKING CHEESED

angel: that's iCONIC

trash: OKEBFWJHEBDQ

beverlyharsh: THEY SHOWED A PICTURE OF PATRICK AND HENRY AND BELCH IN FURSUITS AND IT SAID RESPECT OTHERS

trash: NEXT WEEK IS SPIRIT WEEK AND IT'S GONNA BE FURRY FRIDAY

bigbilly: i......

bennyhandsome: i'm so,

beverlyharsh: the principal and furries vs the internet

trash: i want to die

beverlyharsh: mood


	5. fuck he*th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the gang bullies bev, rich, and eddie for their secret love

**the party never dies (8:42 am)**

 

frankie: i was scrolling through the mh insta and god i miss life before the reboot

holt: big mood

lagoona: MOOD I'M GONNA CRY I MISS MH SM

frankie: when are we gonna tell them that we like a 8 y/os show unironically

holt: how about never beverly how dare u even ask

lagoona: rude richie

lagoona: but also true they'd murder us

frankie: :/

frankie: cowards

frankie: as if i wouldn't defend u edward

holt: what about me

frankie: you like he*th so i can't defend u

holt: :/ he's misunderstood

frankie: he's a BITCH

lagoona: richie's ugly for liking he*th

holt: if i stop liking heath can u guys defend me

frankie: CENSOR HIS NAMe FOOL

holt: *he*th

frankie: thank u. ok sure

frankie: so we're telling them cool thanks guys :))

lagoona: BEV NO

 

 

**what is a Het? (8:58 am)**

 

beverlyharsh: me eddie and richie love mh fight us

angel: ur kidding

beverlyharsh: f i g h t   u s

bennyhandsome: what's mh

beverlyharsh: um??

beverlyharsh: the best show created on the planet, monster high

bennyhandsome: oh i watched that with beth before

trash: why did u watch mh with my sister ben

bennyhandsome: maggie makes me babysit when ur gone

bennyhandsome: well not makes i love beth

bigbilly: ME AND GEORGIE WATCH MH ALL THE TIME OMG 

beverlyharsh: who is ur fav and least fav

bigbilly: my QUEEN cleo. and um who tf else. i h8 he*th

beverlyharsh: HE'S IN

 

 

**the party never dies (9:09 am)**

 

_frankie added Bill Denbrough_

frankie: welcome, cleo

_Bill changed name to cleo_

cleo: thank u

holt: i hate he*th now i just rewatched why do ghouls fall in love

holt: he treated ghoulia like shit i hate that guy

cleo: u watched mh in class richard

holt: duh?? it's all i do in swenson's bc max does the notes for me in exchange for weed

frankie: max?

frankie: like hot max?

holt: yes

lagoona: irresponsible

holt: max likes mh

frankie: i'm in love with her

holt: her fav is operetta and she doesn't like he*th or neighthan i stan her

frankie: neighthan wasn't good enough for frankie and that's the tea

frankie: she was meant for jackson and holt 

holt: big facts

cleo: BIG FUCKING FACTS

lagoona: guys it's webseries wendesday for spirit week let's be our mh characters

cleo: yes

holt: YES

frankie: ONE STEP AHEAD I HAVE MY FRANKIE HALLOWEEN COSTUME

holt: YES

lagoona: we're too exited for this

cleo: let's get everyone else to dress up as mh characters too

lagoona: ben as deuce

cleo: yes

lagoona: mike as robecca or clawd cutie

frankie: my gf robecca

holt: stan as mf clawdeen

frankie: big yes

holt: ok we got this

 

 

**what is a Het? (9:17 am)**

 

beverlyharsh: webseries wendesday 

beverlyharsh: stan ur clawdeen ben ur deuce and mike ur robecca

angel: is that cute robot girl??

beverlyharsh: yes and i know u love her

bennyhandsome: who's cleo

bigbilly: me

bennyhandsome: GREAT i'm in :)))

trash: fuck movie monday and tv tuesday

trash: we only here for wendesday

beverlyharsh: facts

Stanny: Monster High is trash, but it's good trash. I'm in.

beverlyharsh: NO IT'S JUST GOOD PERIOD GBYE

ed die: can't believe i'm dating a traitor. good thing the other love of my life is a fan

trash: the other what

ed die: :)

Stanny: :)

beverlyharsh: i hate steddie

ed die: mean

beverlyharsh: just truth

 

 

**4/20 was last month (9:24 am)**

 

beverlyharsh: guys i think i like someone

trash: i hope it's ur boyfriend

beverlyharsh: richie.

trash: yes sorry proceed

beverlyharsh: i talked to mike about it and we both agreed we both have feelings for eachother, but max too

bigbilly: oh so this is like a streddie deal

beverlyharsh: yea basically

trash: a what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this chapter was so shitty i just had the hc that bill, bev, eddie and richie love mh secretly. i can't wait to write the webseries wendesday chapter then the furry friday chapter. also everything i said abt mh was true i hate he*th b*rns and neighthan rot was not good enough for frankie and the frankie/holt/jackson storyline was the BEST one. i know so much abt mh i unironically love it even thou i'm in high school jesus

**Author's Note:**

> i write when i have time!! i'm love u all and id love to be friends w some fellow it/st writers!! 
> 
> this is the fic that used to be it/st kids but it was way too many characters so i. took out the st kids. sorry


End file.
